1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan and a fan housing, and in particular relates to a fan and a fan housing provided with wing-shaped stationary blades and airflow-guiding elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional axial fan housing 1 includes a frame 10, a base 11 disposed in the frame 10, and a plurality of stationary blades 12 disposed between the frame 10 and the base 11. During rotation of the fan blades (not shown, mounted in the fan housing 1), turbulent flow is generated at the airflow outlet of the fan housing 1. Thus, the airflow produced by the fan blades fails to effectively dissipate heat from a heat source. Such a situation is more serious particularly when the fan blades operate under high back pressure, wherein turbulent flow is generated along the curved surface of the stationary blade 12 as shown in FIG. 2. In this situation, the fan blades may lose speed, the airflow may fail to effectively do work, and excessive noise is generated.